Changed
by Magicwinter
Summary: A look on the survivors through the eyes of infected. I will continue if this is popular enough. T for blood. Second fanfic EVER! Enjoy! CH3: Now with the L4D2 crew!
1. Chapter 1

That stupid flu! It's ruining my life! It started around two weeks ago. The Green Flu! I hated it!

First it ruined my shopping day with Naomi.

"Sorry Jen." She said, she sounded really weak, "I have to cancel our shopping spree."

"Thats too bad Ny..." I said shocked. We had been planning and saving up for this spree for two months and she went and got sick!

Thats strike one Green flu.

Next it ... well just see.

"Hey Ron!" I said. Ron was the funniest, cutest, and smartest guy in my biology class.

"Hey Jen. What up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I was answered by him puking all over my legs and shoes.

"You could have just said 'no'!" I said calm rage.

It turns out he had the stupid flu too.

Strike two, Green flu.

And now here I am stuck watching horror movies with Zoey and Brittany, my two college buddies. The only reason I am here is because I collapsed after being bitten by some crazy dude. I was now feeling like whatever I had been upchucking for the last two hours. It smelled awful.

Strike three! That is it I can't take it any more.

Suddenly I felt something in me go wrong. I can't even describe it but it was wrong. SOMETHING went wrong! I started moaning.

"Jen?" Zoey looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked with the same expression on her face.

I just kept moaning.

Zoey started toward the door picking up her red sweater on the way. "I'll go get the nurse!" She closed the door behind her. Leaving me and Brittany alone.

"How are you feeling?"

Her voice... is it getting higher?

"Jen?"

Higher.

"Jen!

It was so high pitched it **HURT**!

I tried to tell her to be quiet but all that came out was a hiss.

"Jen, hang on Zoey will be back soon!"

Another hiss. And something started bubbling inside of me... rage?

"Jen say something."

She was **hurting** me! I wanted **silence**! And my rage grew, as did something else. I got up to show her I was fine and so she would shut up.

"Oh thank goodness!" she sighed with relief, "I thought you were gone!"

And I snapped! I released it! My rage. And something else tore its way up my throat: A feral snarl.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed as I charged toward her. My once-hands ripped her jaw clean off. Then she fell to the ground gurgling. I hissed at her another 'SHUT UP!' and started kicking her. And her blood splattered on everything.

Then I forgot about the infernal sounds she was making. I just wanted that sticky crimson substance. I brought my teeth upon her shoulder and bit down... HARD!

Zoey charged in, interrupting my feast. "Guys! everyone's going insane and attacking each other! We have to..." Her eyes rested upon me and Brittany's body.

"Jen?" she shrilled, knowing she wouldn't get a reply.

Her voice was just as bad as Brit's! I snarled at her and charged. She yelped and ran away from me. Such a bad choice. I couldn't feel anything but pain in my ears and the need for her **blood**!

Others joined me. Wanting to tear her open. Or to silence her painful wails of terror. Obviously she didn't stand a chance. Poor Zoey. I still knew her ,but I didn't care, the pain and hunger were too great to ignore. I noticed the absence of my heartbeat, and my own blood flowing trough my veins. Another reason to get hers.

**BANG! BANG! **

I ignored the sounds they were low-pitched enough to ignore. And something happened an emptiness filled me and things began to fade. I fell and watched Zoey turnto look at her savior.

"Thank God!" She said as an old man in green army clothing walked up to her.

Two. I dragged my self towards them.

"Look out!"

**BANG!**

And then things went dark for me, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKay so to Barzini this wasn't really meant to have a plot it's just the infected point of veiw of some of the survivor's antics but thnx anyway. I'll be switching POVs in this chapter. Enjoy! thnx for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Common's POV<p>

I just stumbled around. Enjoying the silence. I can barely see, so I walk into walls alot. When I do, I just rest my head against them and continue on my way later. When we hear noise we swarm to obliterate the source that dare disturb our peace.

It was a car. However nearby the car were three beating hearts. Two girls and one guy. Most went for the bigger threat. I went for the easy pickings. I tackled her with such force she fell to the ground.

_HA! Down already! Such a weakling!_

The infected voice came from a roof top. It was as gifted one, a hooded one. I looked up for one second. Curse my intolerable curiosity. The other beating heart punched me, and the gifted one took our meal. Gifted ones knew how to plan and speak to each other. They retained a different kind of humanity than us commoners. We remembered everything from our lives as beating hearts but they... They knew almost nothing but feral sounds of communication.

The beating hearts were finished and the hunter was feasting. I and some other bold commoners lingered for the scraps that this gifted one would leave behind.

He turned to us who waited. _Mindless pathetic weaklings! Why do wait only to be shredded!_

We all took a few steps back. He only laughed at our 'fear'. We were only avoiding being 'shredded'. And with that he leaped away. And with his leap the barrier blocking us from our food was lifted and without hesitating we ravinously tore into the bodies like wolves.

* * *

><p>Hunter POV (from the beginning)<p>

I was just skimming around looking for enertainment or an easy meal. I looked down and saw a long pink tendril hanging from the roof of a smaller building down to the ground. Probably a rope-tounge experimenting with its tounge. I leapt down to the building and saw a rope-tounge's body. _Humans!_

They must be nearby, because the body was still smoking. As if the universe could sense my hunger a car alarm blared from a few streets away. _Time for a little midnight snack!_

I watched them gather themselves together and prepare for a horde. Sure enough a horde burst through the alleyway. Most of them went for the man, the biggest threat. They acted like pack animals, working toghater to gain a meal. Smart, I suppose, except for having to share.

I watched as on of the younger grils was tackled down by a single infected. _HA! Down already! Such a weakling!_

The common that tackled her down looked at me. While the other girl beat her away. I took this chance to kill the only one standing. I released a deafening screech and landed on her effectively holding her down while I tore at her unprotected stomach. Her futile struggles finally ceased and I sought the youngest one's body and feasted on her flesh and blood.

I had my fill and became conscious of the fact I was being watched, and turned to see my stalkers. All commons. Didn't they know I didn't like to share?

_Mindless pathetic weaklings! _They looked intently at the fresh kills. _Why do you wait only to be shredded!_ They all stepped back. I laughed at their fear of me and my power, and practically flew to the nearest building. I heard the tearing of flesh behind me, yet I didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>Smoker POV<p>

The humans walked through the streets and into an alleyway. Ha! Easy meals with my gift! If only there were just one or two, I could quietly strangle one and take my time with the other. But there were four!

Suddenly a hooded one landed gracefully on the building opposite of mine. I wheezed at him menacingly _Oh no! You are not going to take my food! I saw them first! They. Are. MINE!_

_Relax rope tounge, I already had a snack. I would've eaten more but, those stupid commons would not let me eat in peace!_ He paused for a second and continued, _On second thought I'm still hungry. We could..._

_We could what? _I inquired. He looked disgusted.

_...share the meal? _He finished after shuddering once or twice. I have to admit this idea disgusted even me! Sharing with a dog-like creature like him!... But it made sense.

_Okay, fine. So..._

_You get two, I get two?_

_Fine, but if you try to take even a finger more than that I won't hesitate to drag you into a crying-claws with my bare tounge! There one of 'em round here somewhere..._

* * *

><p>Witch POV<p>

_My family... My friends... MY EVERYTHING! GONE! All of it..._ I sat and wallowed in my own tears, and misery. And in someone else's blood.

I just sat there and cried and cried.

"Hello?" a female voice floated to my ears. I really didn't care as long as they let me be I wouldn't tear them to peices.

"LIGHTS OFF!" An gruff older voice furiously whispered after lightning struckand briefly lit the room. I couldn't see anyway so it didn't even matter.

"THEIR COMING!" A darker skinned man shouted and shined his light right on me. Bad mistake!

**WAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

"What the-"

"RUN LIKE HELL!" the girl screamed. And almost as loud as me, but but only my disturber would suffer. They closed the metal door blocking me from my revenge. I backed up and charged, once. Twice. Three times and I shoved my arm through the door and searched for my prey.

* * *

><p>Smoker POV<p>

Me and the hooded one were both laughing our heads off. The humans actually ran straight into the absurdly long clutches of a crying-claws. And right now were trying to kill her and stop a horde from overpowering them.

_This actually may be easier than I thought._ he chuckled.

_Yeah..._ And I screeched and leaped to the nearest fire escape. I wrapped my tounge arounnd the old human, and he flailed like a fish out of water.

"Bill!" The vest man hollered and pointed his shotgun at me.

_This was a stupid idea! _I managed to scream before-

**BANG!**

* * *

><p>Hunter POV<p>

_That really was stupid..._ I just watched as they killed the rope tounge that could've been my friend. Oh well, more for me!

"Fire in the hole!" I suddenly heard a beeping and had a small urge to search for the source. I saw it, but just as i was about to pounce on it it exploded killing the rest of the commons. I would avoid that in the future.

One of them started chasing after a noisey flying machine. "HEY! OVER HERE! WE'RE NOT INFECTED! DOWN HERE!" I followed him as he shouted at the thing. I hung on the ledge of the nearest building with one hand. I screamed, and was tearing him apart in the blink of an eye. And just as quickly as the attack started it ended. I was pushed off of my victim by the girl, and she shot me several times. As the last bullet reached for my head everything slowed down and I thought, _That attack was flawless how did I go wrong?_

I replayed the attack in my mind. I aimed. I leaped. I screamed, so he would know it was coming. I landed. I _shredded _him_._ Then *shove* and **boom boom boom boom, **then I was dead.

* * *

><p>Tank POV<p>

The car alarm came from down the street. That meant humans or another idiot zombie. Gunshots. Now that was HUMANS!... Or a really _smart_ zombie... No it was humans, I could smell them. I made my way toward them on foot and knuckle, tossing and crushing any unfortunate infected in my way. I roared in triumph _HAH! MY! MINE! _

"Run or shoot?" One of them said while aiming his gun at me. All of them were. They backed up slowly shooting and infected too close to them. "RUN OR SHOOT!" He demanded with urgency rising in his voice.

The bearded one with a hat answered "BOTH!" and they ran into a narrow passage shooting me and my weak companions alike. _KILL! FOOD! MINE!_

I lost sight of them for a second and roared in frustration. I rounded the corner, but the vested man was waiting for me. A well aimed shotgun was waiting for me. **BOOM! **But it only slowed me down at the least. The old one came to assist him with a barrage of metal pellets. I stumbled to one side through a wall and grabbed a peice of concrete from the other side. I chucked it at them... at least i thought I did. It hit the metal staircase that the others were climing.

_BONUS! _I rumbled. My celebration was interupted as the last of them made their way up the stairs. _NO!_

I grabbed the first platform with the girl shooting and the men shouting at her to get up. I grabbed the next and next 'til I could possibly punch her down. The screeching of metal signalled danger that I didn't see before. She dropped one of her pistols and turned to jump for the rooftop. I fell. She jumped. I was impaled. She was caught. She climbed out of sight to live another day, while I felt life draining out with the blood I lost until it was gone...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I kinda forgot to say this before but I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD! kay that is all. I might make more maybe not. We will see... R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know! I havent uploaded in a while! So any way to my reveiwers thanks for that i forgot to mention that that last chapter was the intro clip. this next part takes place in "The Passing" I might continue this with the left 4 dead 2 crew. Oh! btw ill be using the l4d2 specials from now on.**

**I don't own Left 4 Dead! 'cause if i did i wouln't be writing stories...**

* * *

><p>Hunter POV<p>

_He he he he…_ I chuffed with quiet laughter while I watched our prey. We hunters had banded together to attack the humans. I have been watching the prey for some time now so I knew their names and fighting styles. And now at last the moment of madness, all seven of us are ready for the, _ATTACK!_

The three of them didn't stand a chance alone! One of them had died fighting three tanks a few days ago.

I screeched and landed on the girl Zoey. I barreled off of the edge of the bridge ready to crash with her underneath me. I would land and her spine would shatter when we hit the ground. Only one of us had died so far, while he tried to take the vest-man, Francis, alone therefore two others had taken his place. It was a battle in mid-air.

The wounded one, Louis, had been easily thrown off the edge and was currently flying toward Francis and his two antagonists. I realized that they weren't aware of this.

Louis took hold of the smaller one holding Francis and prepare for the impact of the ground. Francis followed his example and I realized I was the only one that was living but Zoey took advantage of this moment. We landed with me taking the full force of the impact while Zoey took minimal damage.

The other two were gone, but I wasn't about to be defeated so easily! However I stayed limp. I knew better than to attack with the others all dead or hiding. 'COWARDS!' I thought furiously.

No sooner had I finished thinking this three distinct screams split the silence and the remaining three landed on each of the survivors. I got up standing awkwardly with my broken back. I shrieked in my packs victory. I savored the smell of blood in the air and the screams from the humans as they struggled in vain.

Another screech reached my ears, but it was inhuman. And as inhuman as my voice is, this could not even be called as such. It was the screech of… tires?

"Get some o' this!" a deep voice said behind me.

_NO! _That meant more survivors! _Run you fools!_ I shouted to the hunters still tearing the humans apart. But it was too late… for all of us.

* * *

><p>Charger POV<p>

I charged at a commoner with such force it ripped in two. 'They are too fragile! I need a human to pound into dust!' I roared in frustration.

"Charger!" A female voice yelled.

"Where?" A male voice inqured.

"She dosen't know, we only heard it!" Yet another male voice replied, followed by a- **smack!**

"Aw man! What the HELL, Nick!" The sceond voice all but yelled.

_Humans! I'll pummel 'em!_

I followed the voices until I saw them all seven of them! Three of them were injured from waht looked like a hunter attack.

"I think I broke my leg from that fall!" The girl with a red sweater exclaimed, "Where did hunters learn to strategize like that?"

"I don't know... Maybe the special infected are smarter than we give them credit for." suggested one of the injured ones, he had a tie and a ripped pant leg.

I couldn't control my instincts! I charged straight into the throng of survivors and charge the biggest one, with the polo shirt. I felt the bullets quickly peirce my skin and back and I fell to the ground with pain.

"Or maybe not." One chuckled. That was the last thing I heard. But at least I went down fighting!

* * *

><p>Bride Witch POV<p>

I sat there and cried at the end of the isle. _He never came! _I wailed. _That son of a- WAHHH! _

I couldn't stop my self from wailing, and cutting myself off. I've been sitting here crying for three weeks! And nothing's happend. No one came to cheer me up, no one came to hug me, and most importantly _he _never came to say 'I do'! I've had no comfort,but the soft playing of wedding music through a nearby radio.

"I really think we should stay away from the cryin' girl!" A hushed southern voice said from not too far away.

"Shut up, Ellis!" Another man told him angrily.

A female voice interupted them, "Some on cr0wn her already!"

The second survivor ignored her "Look a radio!"

"Oh cool! We can- Aw Nick! It's a _music_ radio!" Ellis said.

"Well, I'm going to change this crappy song!"

"WAIT!" The girl interrupted once more, "What if the witch gets angry!"

"Don't be silly Ro!" Nick laughed. And he changed the song. _MY_ song!

**WAHHH!**

I screamed to call to other infected than took off towards the radio.

"HOLY SH-" Nick said as I slashed at him.

Bullets pelted me from all sides as I gave in to my rising fear and reluctantly ran with my head between my hands. A shotgun sounded and blew a hole through my stomach.

I found my self on the ground. But I didn't die to quickly. I watched in confusion as a smoker walked over to me. He kneeled down next to me and said, _I do._

Suddenly it hit me. This was him! I reached up to his face and said, _I do. _One lonely tear of happiness rolled down my cheek. And with the last once of my strength, I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWWW! I almost cried while I was writing the end! I'm so sappy! Any way to Burnz and Clara the Wolf, who identified the L4D intro AND reviewed about they get... A VIRTUAL INTERNET HUG! **

**R&R please! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ominous POV

A young hunter accompanied by a small charger sat on a rooftop looking down on their prey, a group of three. Lucky for the two oddballs their prey was out of ammo.

"Okay I'll take that one and you take that one." the hunter ordered obviously alpha of the unusual duo.

"But that one is tiny!" the charger complained.

"Yeah? Well so are you so shut it!" The hunter stepped on the edge in a deft crouch. "One, two, three-"

Suddenly, in stead of launching forward, he jumped back releasing a loud yelp, as the ledge he had been crouching on fell away... and hit a car.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Stupid hunters! I hate them!" A female voice shouted above the car alarm that was blaring beside them.

"Did it do that on purpose?" Another female exclaimed, younger, about 14.

"I don't really give a ****." The last one, male.

"Uh... Yeah! I totally meant to do that!" the hunter called, of course it was a raspy scream to the humans.

Soon the three were surrounded by those many unlucky soulless beings.

"I ******* hate these stupid zombies!" The woman said slashing and hacking at the offending figures with a rusty axe.

"No kidding." The man said, deftly swinging a katana blade.

"Jericho, Suzanne, I'm scared!" said the kid, defensively beating away the undead with a mangled golfing trophy.

"There just dumb old zombies Dj." Jericho reassured.

"No, of them!" and with that the small charger rumbled and shot forward to Suzanne.

"I got 'im." She said raising her axe to a batting position. It was then that the blade decided to retire and fell, uselessly, to the ground, "S**t!"

The hunter in waiting took to the air and screeched his victory. In one devastating moment Jericho was pinned and Suzanne was charged down the street far away. Dj screamed at the hunter and hit him with the trophy. With Jericho already dead the hunter got up to face her. She squealed and ran away at top speed.

Common zombies swarmed her causing another heart wrenching cry from the girl. The hunter watched as an unfamiliar feeling hit him. Pity. He sighed and slashed the commons away with his claws. She was hardly scathed, save a few bite marks and scratches he could see through her tattered shirt. She got up and eyed the hunter with a terrified expression. He growled and pointed down an alley. She didn't hesitate to take his suggestion.

"Boss-guy!" the charger yelled carrying the human's body, "I killed her... Where's the little one?"

"She got away." The hunter rasped returning to his own kill he added, "And I told you just call me Hunter."

"But Boss-guy suits you!" the charger mused.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Survivor POV<p>

"Did you hear that?" Zoey asked rising from her seat on guard duty.

"No..." Rochelle yawned stretching.

"Should we wake everyone up?" Zoey inquired looking at their friends.

"No, but finish the shift will you? I'm pooped." Rochelle answered and crawled into a sleeping bag.

"Yeah sure..." Zoey said looking outside where all the zombies waited.

Their group rested upstairs in a two story store. Zoey shot any zombies that got too close to the door and such. She sighed. She missed Bill. He had been like a second father to her and he gave his owm life to keep her and the other two safe.

"Help!" a small weak cry wrenched her from her despair. "Help!"

She looked down at the street to see a young girl charging through the street and past the building they were in. She was only a kid!

Zoey being seventeen, the youngest in the group immediately sympathized and rushed down stairs to the girl's rescue. By the time Zoey was down stairs and out the door the girl was two blocks away, and with a silenced weapon there was no way to signal the girl over the delighted screams of the undead. Her only option was to follow shooting the infected until the girl noticed.

* * *

><p>Back at the building Ellis was the first to wake up. Looked around lazily and began to stretch. He would've started a story about a time he slept on the floor but since no one was awake... Thats when he knew something was up. Zoey and Rochelle were supposed to take the last shift. He glanced toward their sleeping bags and found that only Rochelle was present.<p>

"You guys, wake up!" He began to wake everyone up told them what he found. He was gonna feel really silly if it turned out she just went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"AHH!" the poor girl gave upon calling for help and just ran to where ever there was an opening. Zoey was having trouble keeping up and cutting down the zombies, she would have to end this soon. as soon as there were only a few of them left the girl tripped. "No!"<p>

Zoey called out to her,"Don't worry. I'm coming!"

She made quick work of the zombies and found the girl wasn't injured too badly but with the over sized sweater she wore it was hard to tell. It covered half of her face!

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked pulling the girl off the ground.

She answered very quietly,"Yes. Thank you."

"Come on," Zoey held the girls hand, "There's a safe place back there."

"Where? We went through so many zigzags."

"Don't worry. I remember." Zoey soothed her.

"Okay..."

After a while Zoey started to wonder about this girl.

"So... What's your name?" Zoey asked trying to smile even thought she was worried about a hunter or something.

"Dj." The girl said in a clipped tone.

"Okay, My name is Zoey... So..." Zoey tried to think about something to talk about, other than her past, "Do you have a favourite colour?"

"No."

"Hmm... Well... How about we play 'I spy'?"

Nothing really changed for a while at least.

Suddenly the girl grabbed Zoey's silenced machine gun and pointed it at the roof top, "I spy a yucky smoker!" And with that the gun went off missing a few times before effectively killing the thing.

"Nice aim."

"Thanks." The girl still had that annoying tone...

"We're going back to a few of my friends... Their probably worried..." Zoey said trying still to strike a conversation.

After a few awkward moments of silence the girl said, "What are their names?"

"Oh, Well there's Coach, Francis, Ellis, Rochelle, Nick Louis and me... I guess you'll be part of our group too huh?" The girl stayed quiet after this,"Hey, what's-"

"Zoey!" A familliar voice shouted from around the corner.

"Ellis? We are over here." Zoey shouted back.

"Thank goodness," Coach's voice sounded strained, "We?"

As Zoey and Dj walked around the corner Nick wasted no time with his questions, "Where'd the brat come from?"

"Nick! That's no way to talk to a kid!" Ro reprimanded him," Hey there sweetie are you okay."

The girl stared at them blankly and clipped, "Yes."

"Let's get back to the safe house." Louis piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking they were right outside the house, however the zombies decided this was where they would attack. They were quickly demolished by Francis' grumpy morning attitude.<p>

"I hate these ******* vampires." He grumbled, which earned a long stare from Dj, "What are ya lookin' at?"

"You remind me of Jericho." She responded.

"Who?" He voiced the thoughts of the entire group.

"But he's dead now." She ignored the question.

When they were all inside Zoey decided to check Dj for wounds.

"Dj can you take the sweater off for a minute? I want to treat any wounds you have." Zoey said soothingly.

"NO!" Dj yelled catching everyone's attention, "I'm fine."

"Come on just let me see." Zoey said putting a hand on Dj's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Dj jumped backwards falling behind a counter with a loud ripping sound.

"Dj are you okay...?" Ro asked rushing forward immediately.

Dj stood up from behind the counter only the top of her head was visible, but she stood up all the way revealing a tattered shirt with scratched and bite marks all over her body.

Nick rose to his feet an pointed accusingly at the girl, "You're infected!"

"Hey! Don't rush to conclusions!" Louis interjected, "She might be immune. Like us."

Coach tried to calm everyone down, "Calm down! Now Dj when did you get those bites?"

"Last night."

"Have you ever gotten bitten before?"

"No. Jericho and Suzanne was careful not to let me get bitten." She told them.

"Hey Dj, Who were Jericho and Suzanne?" Zoey asked gently. All eyes were on Dj, but she didn't seem fazed.

"Jericho, Suzanne and I were heading to the evac centre ahead. But a they both died trying to protect me." While she said this with her clipped emotionless tone her face remained unreadable. All except her eyes which made it obvious she was trying not to cry.

"Oh..." Zoey asked. Everyone in the group sympathized with the girl she was a kid and most likely everyone she'd ever known was dead... Or changed.

"We'l have to wait and see if she's immune or not." Nick stated, "Tomorrow if she's not a zombie, she is... but if not..."

No one in the room wanted to picture that at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it's been to long my pretties *insert evil cackle here*. Sorry i haven't been able to update blah blah blah and all that jazz. In this chapter we see a little more survivor than infected. And i decided to incorperate a teensy bit more plot. Any way I hope i'll have the new chapter up sooner than this one**

**Inner voice: You better!**

**Oh shut up, me, no one asked you!**

** R&R ppl!**


End file.
